El Sol
by XxPriscillaxX
Summary: En el que Mimi viaja de Estados Unidos a Japón en busca del sol. Mimi-céntrico.


Digimon es propiedad de Bandai visual lo que significa, que no es mio. La Historia, eso es otra cosa.

(an: faltas ortograficas e incoherencias son culpa de mi falta de beta-reader)

* * *

**El sol**

Mimi sabe que durante sus 12 años de vida ha visto muchos lugares –todos tienen ese extraño tipo de sol pero ni uno es igual. Su favorito es el de Japón, por supuesto y un avión en temporada alta vale mucho la pena si quieres verlo.

Ahora el sol esta alto en el cielo como una gran masa incandescente de luz blanca rodeado por miles de metros de cielo azul. Mimi alza la vista al cielo intentando ver directamente el sol. Baja la vista rápidamente y no puede ver, la luz del sol tan intensa que la dejo ciega pero Mimi se recupera y lo primero que ve es el mar. Si, ahí esta desplegándose frente a ella así como un sueño, se puede ve como el sol deja pequeños hilos color plateado en su superficie. También esta la arena bajo sus pies que tal vez no tan blanca ni tan fina como la de otros sitios, otros mares, pero tibia y perfecta para correr sobre ella. Mimi esta inmóvil cuando una brisa suave mueve su pelo ligeramente hacia la izquierda, cualquiera pensaría que esta escena seria perfecta para una fotografía o un spot publicitario: una chica con pelo largo parada frente a la playa de tus sueños, de espalda a la cámara, vistiendo un bikini blanco con lunares en diferentes tonos de rosa y un sombrero rosado vaquero style. La chica se voltea y sujeta su sombreo para que la brisa no lo vuele; sus ojos color miel son los mas brillantes que has visto.

Mimi no puede evitar correr cuando se le es revelado el sueño frente a sus ojos, _una pintura impresionista de Monet_, Mimi piensa mientras salta y corre y da vueltas muchas vueltas, sus brazos y piernas forman un remolino junto con su pelo y cuando llega a la orilla se lanza con un rápido y simple clavado (_splash_).

Mimi esta en la playa ahora chapoteando como una niña pequeña y con una sonrisa grande – tan grande—en su rostro que es como si la tuviera marcada por siempre ahí. Mimi grita el nombre de Sora seguido por unas risitas y un: "ven Sora el agua esta deliciosa" porque, Mimi tal vez haya venido sola todos los días anteriores a este –lunes, martes, jueves—pero hoy no y la compañía la hace aún mas feliz.

Sora esta sentada debajo de la sombrilla de rayas horizontales, muchos colores decoran la sombrilla: _es como un arco iris en tela,_ Mimi considera. Sora también esta vistiendo los anteojos de sol de bordes blancos que Mimi le trajo como regalo, le recordaron a Sora desde el primer momento que los vio. Ahora Sora esta leyendo algo, una revista o acaso un libro. Un tiempo pasa antes de que oiga la voz de Mimi llamándola desde la playa, pero cuando la oye levanta los anteojos y le da una rápida mirada y después de un momento de silencio una brillante sonrisa. Sora vuelve a su libro (o revista) inmediatamente después.

Sora no quiere mojarse, tiene sus excusas algo sobre que el agua de la playa no le hace bien a su piel; Mimi esta totalmente en desacuerdo.

Mimi entonces empieza a mirar a Sora con una mirada penetrante y se podría decir triste, sus ojos color miel llenos de anhelo. Sora es la mejor amiga de Mimi sin importar que las separe un vasto océano con millas de distancia. Mimi realmente la extraña.

Mimi permanece mirando a Sora largo tiempo hasta que Sora lo nota y le lanza a Mimi una pequeña mirada de preocupación y un débil saludo con su mano libre; Mimi lo devuelve rápidamente con mucho entusiasmo y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja como si tratara de decir que todo esta bien no te preocupes. Eso parece ser suficiente para Sora que vuelve a su lectura con una sonrisa de alivio en sus facciones.

Mimi se lanza hacia atrás para luego emerger con los brazos y las piernas extendidas y con la cabeza recostada sobre el agua los ojos mirando el cielo directamente. El sol aun esta ahí grande y poderoso sobre las cabezas de todos los playeros pero ahora parece mucho mas arriba justo en el centro de un vasto cielo azul y el tiempo pasa.

El sol no esta mas en el centro cuando Taichi llega con las bebidas. _Casi una hora después_ Mimi piensa escandalizada pero las bebidas están frías y Taichi se disculpa, Mimi la acepta. Taichi le pasa su bebida, una deliciosa limonada. Sora salio de la sombrilla con rallas horizontales un momento después con el ceño fruncido y demandando una repuesta a Taichi "¿por qué tardaste tanto?" Sora pregunto y Taichi le dijo que se había extraviado y que no encontraba un maquina expendedora. Sora medio le creyó, Mimi noto que su expresión se había relajado un poco. Nadie podía estar enojado con Taichi demasiado tiempo Mimi medito. Después Sora tomo su bebida algo enojada y se sentó en la arena, _justo_ _como en los viejos tiempos _Mimi pensó y luego se sentó al lado de Sora, justo entre ella y Taichi. Los tres se veían perfectamente alineados en torno al sol. La arena era caliente debajo de ellos, mucho mas caliente que cuando Mimi estaba corriendo hace una hora, aunque las bebidas estaban suficientemente frías para contrarrestar el efecto.

El tiempo pasa Mimi sabe, el sol esta cada vez menos en el centro y sentados en la arena este sigue pasando. Luego Taichi pregunta (¡por fin pregunta!) y Mimi esta al tanto que el ha estado curioso desde que ella llego, desde ese domingo en el aeropuerto en que fue a recorrerla junto con Sora y Koizumi, las preguntas visibles en sus grandes ojos café.

"¿Por qué venir a Japón?" por fin pregunta con esa voz tan despreocupada que Mimi siempre espera oír en las ruidosas calles de New York.

Hay muchas respuestas que Mimi puede darle, millones de respuestas: vacaciones, la nostalgia, aburrimiento tal vez y todas son en parte verdaderas pero no la _verdad_. Mimi decide decir la verdad, porque, acaso su emblema no es el de la sinceridad. Entonces Mimi levanta su dedo índice, que es largo y delgado, y señalando a donde esta el sol –tal vez un poco menos en el centro ahora—y con su voz un poco mas madura de cuando vivía en Japón—de cuando fue con ellos al Digimundo—Mimi dice: "En busca del sol."

_Fin _

_

* * *

Los Review son como galletas (yummy).  
_


End file.
